civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Jerusalem (Baldwin IV)
Jerusalem led by Baldwin IV is a custom civilisation created by LastSwordLS Civilization Set, with contributions from hokath and danrell. This mod requires Gods and Kings & Brave New World. It replaces the City-State of Jerusalem with Haifa-Akká. Overview Jerusalem Forged from the settlements captured during the First Crusade of 1099, and ruled by an elite, catholic, European minority; at its height the Kingdom of Jerusalem stretched from Beirut in the north to the Sinai Desert in the south. Working closely with the other crusader states of Tripoli, Antioch and Edessa, Jerusalem would be the dominant force in the Holy Land for almost 100 years before the arrival of her great nemesis, Saladin. Jerusalem herself fell to Saladin in 1187, and while the Kingdom endured for another 100 years in Acre, it was little more than a pawn in the politics of Venice, Genoa and Holy Rome. Eventually the Kingdom was reconquererd by the Mamluks when Acre fell in 1291. Baldwin IV Baldwin spent his youth in his father's court in Jerusalem, having little contact with his mother, Agnes of Courtenay, Countess of Jaffa and Ascalon, and later Lady of Sidon, whom his father had been forced to divorce. Baldwin IV was educated by the historian William of Tyre (later Archbishop of Tyre and Chancellor of the kingdom), who made a disturbing discovery about the prince: he and his friends were playing one day, attempting to injure each other by driving their fingernails into each other's arms, but Baldwin felt no pain. William immediately recognized this as a sign of serious illness, but it was not conclusively identified as leprosy until a few years later; the onset of puberty accelerated his disease, in its most serious lepromatous form. Baldwin's father died in 1174 and the boy was crowned at the age of 13, on 15 July that year. In his minority the kingdom was ruled by two successive regents, first Miles of Plancy, though unofficially, and then Raymond III of Tripoli, his father's cousin. In 1175, Raymond III, the acting king of Jerusalem, made a treaty with Saladin. As a leper, Baldwin was not expected to reign long or produce an heir, and courtiers and lords positioned themselves for influence over Baldwin's heirs, his sister Sibylla and his half-sister Isabella. Raymond's regency ended on the second anniversary of Baldwin's coronation: the young king was now of age. He did not ratify Raymond's treaty with Saladin, but instead went raiding towards Damascus and around the Beqaa Valley. Meanwhile, Baldwin was planning an attack on Saladin's power-base in Egypt. He sent Raynald of Châtillon to Constantinople as envoy to Manuel I Comnenus, to obtain Byzantine naval support. Raynald had recently been released from captivity in Aleppo. Reynald returned early in 1177, and was rewarded with marriage to Stephanie of Milly, a widowed heiress. This made him lord of Kerak and Oultrejourdain. Baldwin tried to ensure that Reynald and William of Montferrat co-operated on the defence of the South. However, in June, William died at Ascalon after several weeks' illness, leaving the widowed Sibylla pregnant with the future Baldwin V. In November, Baldwin and Raynald of Châtillon defeated Saladin with the help of the Knights Templar at the celebrated Battle of Montgisard. The engagement for which he won fame across Christendom. In 1179, the king met with some military setbacks in the north. On 10 April, he led a cattle-raid on Banias, but was surprised by Saladin's nephew Farrukh Shah. Baldwin's horse bolted, and in saving him, the much-respected constable of the kingdom Humphrey II of Toron, was mortally wounded. On 10 June, in response to cavalry raids near Sidon, Baldwin took a force, with Raymond of Tripoli and the Grand Master of the Templars, Odo of St Amand, to Marj Uyun. They defeated the raiders fording the Litani River, but were caught by Saladin's main force. The king (unable to remount unaided) was unhorsed, and had to be carried off the field on the back of another knight as his guard cut their way out. In the summer of 1180, Baldwin IV married Sibylla to Guy of Lusignan, brother of the constable Amalric of Lusignan. Guy had previously allied himself with Raynald, who was by now taking advantage of his position at Kerak to harass the trading caravans travelling between Egypt and Damascus. After Saladin retaliated for these attacks in the campaign and Battle of Belvoir Castle in 1182, Baldwin, now blind and unable to walk, appointed Guy regent of the kingdom. Nevertheless, in 1183, Baldwin had become offended by Guy's actions as regent. Guy attended the wedding festivities for Isabella (now about 11) and Humphrey, held in Karak; however, the festivities were interrupted by Saladin, who besieged the fortress with the wedding guests inside. Baldwin marshalled what strength he had and lifted the siege, but Guy refused to fight Saladin and Saladin's troops simply went home. Baldwin could not tolerate this and deposed Guy as regent. Although Baldwin seems to have held no ill-will towards his sister, Baldwin appointed his 5-year-old nephew Baldwin of Montferrat as his heir and successor, with the support of Agnes and her husband Reginald of Sidon, Raymond, and many of the other barons, excluding Sibylla from the succession. In the early months of 1184 Baldwin attempted to have the marriage between Sibylla and Guy annulled. This was foiled by their holding fast in Ascalon, Guy refusing to attend the annulment proceedings. The military expedition to relieve Karak and the dynastic struggle had weakened Baldwin considerably. He died in Jerusalem in spring 1185, a few months after the death of his mother Agnes in Acre late in 1184. Though often suffering from the effects of leprosy and ruling with regency governments, Baldwin was able to maintain himself as king for much longer than otherwise might have been expected. As had been decided, Baldwin V succeeded his uncle, with Raymond of Tripoli as regent. Dawn of Man Baldwin IV, the Latin Kingdom of Jerusalem is grateful for your kingship. That God decided to trial you with both such a horrific illness and such a powerful enemy in Saladin stands testment to your great spirit. You who raided towards Damascus and the Beqaa Valley! You who obtained new alliances with the Templar Knights and Byzantine navy! You, who while a mere 16, defeated the unfaithful horde at Montgisard! Great king with unquestioned ability and superb courage, you died young, at age of twenty four, successfully prelonging the existence of a Kingdom surrounded by enemies. For you, the Holy land was a place of great hope and brotherhood, and you ignored thr ethnical, religious, and linguistical divisions of her people. However, like your short life, the Kingdom was not mean to last, disappearing after many crusades and countless battles. Great souled king, answer the call of your people! The world is overwhelmed by barbarians and dissenters. Do you have the power and will to change it, great king? Can you restore the glory of God? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "No one cared who I was until I put on the mask. You should know that I feel no pain and answer only to God." Introduction: "Forgive the mask, for the way in which God has marked me for greatness is... troubling to lesser men." Defeat: "I shall be risen up to walk in the gardens of the Lord: strike me down and will become more powerful than you can possibly imagine." Defeat: "You can't stop the holy crusade. Defeat one, face another!" Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Full Credits List * hokath: Text. * danrell: Crusader model.Ancient Unit Pack 19 - Crusader * LastSword: All else. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:LastSword Category:Southern Cultures Category:Civilizations with Male leaders